Purpose of the proposed project is to assess the evaluations which have been made of a variety of interventions in the mental health field. Basis of the interventions--that were the objects of evaluation--would be the introduction of change in the behavior or relational qualities of individuals or groups. The basic plan for the proposed assessment project is: (a) to assemble concurrently for a four-year period information about mental health--and related--program and project evaluations (clearinghouse function); (b) to gather data about the organizational auspices under which evaluations of mental health programs and projects are carried out as well as other pertinent background characteristics (logistical function); (c) to analyze the information so assembled (items a and b) along substantive and time-line dimensions (analysis function); (d) to stimulate interest and activity in the evaluation movement in the mental health field by giving regular visibility to the outcomes of items a, b and c through various kinds of publications and other methods (interest-arousal and dissemination function).